Rogue Digimon
by Kallias Grimm
Summary: Tenshi and Wargreymon introduce Cyan to the Digiworld and she becomes attached a rogue Digimon. Can he handle the fact that he how as a partner? No flames please
1. Enter the rogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Blackwargreymon or Wargreymon or the concept of Digimon. But I do own Tenshi and Cyan.  
  
"Come on Cyan! I can't wait for you too meet him!" Tenshi Izumi cheered, pulling her best friend Cyan White down the road towards her house. "Tenshi slow down! Where are we going?" Cyan panted, pressing her hat down on her head with her spare hand. "Hurry! We're almost there!" Tenshi whooped, pushing open her front door and heaving Cyan up the stairs to her bedroom. "TENSHI STOP!" Cyan bellowed, putting her heels down in the carpet so they both skidded to a halt.  
  
Tenshi turned and faced her best friend, beaming. She was breathing heavily; they had both run all the way from their school, which was the other side of the town. Tenshi let go of her friend and ran her hand through her long, electric blue hair. Tenshi was a very beautiful girl, she had blue hair which she put in ponytails and she wore a black bandana under it was only the bunches and her side bangs could be seen. She had big yellow eyes, her ears pierced one each and she was wearing a black open collar and cuff shirt, tight electric blue jeans and big white and navy blue trainers.  
  
"Tenshi, stop grinning like a monkey and tell me why you made me run all the way to you're house." Cyan ordered, folding her arms. Cyan looked very different from her best friend, she was a lot more of a tomboy. Cyan had curly raven coloured hair but you could only see little bits by her ears and the fringe at the front of her backward black baseball cap. She had her ears done three times each and her eyes were very large and very dark green. She was wearing her usual skater outfit. She had her silver metal beaded necklace around her neck, navy blue three-quarter length jeans, knee high stripy socks, grey hiking boots and a white thin strap top with a black peace sign on the front.  
  
"Ssh, he might be a little jumpy." Tenshi whispered, putting her finger to her mouth, beckoning Cyan to shut up. Cyan folded her tanned arms and muttered, "what, have you got a cat or something?" Tenshi raised her sky blue eyebrow and hissed, "not quite." Cyan's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as Tenshi pushed open her bedroom door, folding her arms proudly. "Oh my god." Cyan mumbled, stepping forwards into Tenshi's deep blue bedroom.  
  
"Meet Wargreymon." Tenshi explained, walking towards the very tall orange dinosaur looking creature covered in armor. Cyan could only see his leathery orange skin on his bare, muscular arms and legs. He had a metal helmet over his snout and he had bright green eyes. His hair was scruffy, spiky and bright, flame red. Cyan was completely stunned. "Nice to meet you." She said, staring at Wargreymon. To Cyan's shock and amazement, the humanoid dinosaur spoke back. "Nice too meet you too." He trailed out, indicating that he wanted to know Cyan's name. Cyan turned a little red and gabbled, "oh, I'm Cyan."  
  
Tenshi was smiling all through Cyan and Wargreymon's introduction and when they had finished speaking she leaped up, making them both jump a little. "Can she come, Wargreymon?" Cyan tilted her head in her usual confused position and Wargreymon nodded. "I suppose so, if she wants too." "Oh you want to, don't you Cyan?" "I want to do." Before Cyan could finish her question, Tenshi cheered, pulling her friend into a strong hug. "Lets go, Wargreymon." Tenshi ordered, letting go of Cyan and holding a small device towards the computer screen.  
  
"What in gods." Cyan started, wandering behind Tenshi, looking over her friend's shoulder. Wargreymon stood behind them both and they all sucked into the shining screen when Tenshi cried, "digi port, open!"  
  
/////The Digiworld/////  
  
"Tenshi? Cyan? Are you two okay?" Wargreymon asked, towering over the two knocked out girls. Tenshi stirred and then sat up straight, flinging her arms around Wargreymon's neck. He gasped, trying to keep his balance as Tenshi dragged him down. He stood up straight, the little electric blue haired girl rising with him. "Cool!" Tenshi whooped, climbing onto his shoulder armor.  
  
"Hey Cyan! Wake up!" Tenshi yelled from way on his shoulder. Cyan stirred and looked up. "Tenshi? Where exactly are we?" She mumbled, holding her head as she stood up. "This is the Digiworld! Completely rocking, right?" Cyan looked around and the large, sandy desert. "It's a desert." Tenshi looked around as well and then nodded. "That is true." "Remember this is a world. There is a lot more of the desert in my world." Wargreymon persisted, putting Tenshi on the ground again. "Come, we should move or the sands will change and we will be completely lost."  
  
"Hmm.Wargreymon can I ride on you're shoulders? My feet are killing me!" Tenshi moaned after around an hour of stomping through the sand. Wargreymon sighed and picked her up, popping her on his shoulders. "Are you going to be okay walking, Cyan?" Wargreymon asked. Cyan nodded gratefully and continued to walk by Wargreymon's side.  
  
"Stop. Don't go any further." Wargreymon hissed, putting his large Dramon Destroyer infront of Cyan. "What is it dude?" Tenshi asked, leaning over his head, trying to see ahead. "Tenshi, would you please sit still?" "Oh, yeah, sorry." Tenshi sniggered, grinning like a fool. "Why did we stop?" Cyan inquired, putting her hands in her pockets.  
  
Before Wargreymon could answer, a black blur shot infront of them. The sand danced around them all and it flew into the children's eyes. "What is that?" Tenshi yelped, screwing her eyes up tight. Cyan shaded her eyes and focused through the whirling sand. "It's. Wargreymon."  
  
Okay, okay I know that part pretty sucks and before you say there is no plot, there is! I will start putting action in and a lot less introducing characters in the next chapter, okay? Please read and review but don't flame me!  
  
~*Vez-Chan*~ Da Ultimate Good Charlotton 


	2. Unfair Judgement

"Wargreymon? Another one?" Tenshi asked, keeping her mouth as closed as she could to keep the sand from invading her throat. "Yeah, it looks." Cyan started. Her sentence trailed out as the very tall creature stepped up to her, standing tall over her. "I am not, Wargreymon." It snarled. The sand started calming down.  
  
"Its Blackwargreymon!" Wargreymon hissed, putting Tenshi back on the ground once more and pushed the stunned Cyan back gently but firmly. "What are you doing here?" Wargreymon growled, his green eyes glaring into the bright yellow ones of Blackwargreymon.  
  
The black twin of Wargreymon didn't reply. They were identical in every way except the colour difference. Blackwargreymon was obviously jet black but he had yellow in his armor and his hair and eyes were sunshine yellow. "Who are you?" Tenshi asked, gingerly stepping towards her partner's side.  
  
The large brooding looking dinosaur slowly turned his head towards her and their eyes met. Even though they had the same eye colour, Blackwargreymons glare was a lot more intense. Tenshi's eyes had move from his watch, she felt very insecure.  
  
Blackwargreymon turned back to Wargreymon and grunted, "you finally returned." "Yes, I did." The orange replica replied. "With a human?" Blackwargreymon continued a little sound of disgust in his tone. Wargreymon picked up on the hidden disgust. "Yes, and what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Again, the black version didn't reply his rival; instead he just turned to Cyan. "Which one is it then?" He asked, casting his freezing shadow over the shaking Cyan. "Tenshi. This is Cyan, Tenshi's friend." Wargreymon explained, stepping infront of Cyan. Tenshi pulled Cyan back into a hug and whispered into her ear, "leave this too Wargreymon."  
  
"Why did she come with you?" "Tenshi wanted her too." Blackwargreymon appeared to raise his eyebrow. "And you do everything a human tells you too?" Wargreymon growled a little and snapped, "I listen to my friends, she's not just a human. You're just a cold, heartless human hater."  
  
His yellow eyes shone bright white. "I am not heartless." He shot into the air and held his black muscular arms over his head. "TERRA DESTROYER!" Tenshi and Cyan shrieked as he started to gather a bright red ball of power. When it was way bigger than he was, he hurled it straight at Wargreymon.  
  
"NO!" Tenshi screamed, as her partner was court in the explosion. Sand and sparks of red energy shot out in all directions, causing the girls to crouch down, protecting their eyes once more. As the mix of rubble settled, Wargreymon rose from the crater, his eyes also shining. He flew up and bellowed, "TERRA FORCE!" The attack and the force was identical except this time, the red ball was a shiny gold colour.  
  
Blackwargreymon roared as he was hit in the air by his rival's powerful attack. He fell down to the sandy ground and coughed, damaged. "Way to go Wargreymon!" Tenshi whooped, punching the air. Wargreymon landed and stood over the slumped Blackwargreymon. "Leave, now." He hissed.  
  
Cyan was a little confused by her feelings at this time. She was glad that Wargreymon had won but she also felt sorry for Blackwargreymon. She liked him. As she was thinking this, Blackwargreymon stood onto his two wide feet once more, his robotic armor creaking. He gave they all one last glare and walked off.  
  
"Finally. God, what is his problem?" Tenshi asked, putting her hands in her tight pockets. "Ignore him, he's nothing." Wargreymon sighed. Cyan was standing, pondering whether she should go after the black dinosaur. "Cyan? Cyan where are you going?" Tenshi asked as Cyan started to run through the soft sand. "I'll see you two later, okay?" She cried over her shoulder, jumping in Blackwargreymons giant footprints.  
  
"Are you crazy? You're going after him?" Tenshi shrieked but Cyan ignored her, speeding up. "She's insane!" Tenshi exclaimed. Wargreymon shook his head slowly. "No, he won't hurt her. He wouldn't dare." "I hope you're right."  
  
"Blackwargreymon? Hello?" Cyan called as she entered a rocky canyon. Cyan stopped running and slowly and gingerly tip toed along. "Hello.?" She mumbled, looking around. "What are you doing here?" Asked a familiar voice which made Cyan jump out of her skin.  
  
She jerked her head up and she saw Blackwargreymon standing there, watching her. "Yes?" He asked, his eyes checking Cyan up and down. "I-I-I just cam-m- e to se-e-e if your o-o-kay..." Cyan stammered, shaking as he came closer towards her. "I'm fine, thank you." He replied. Then he added, "I don't scare you, do I?" Cyan nodded slowly, trying not offend him. "Well, I don't mean too."  
  
Cyan's eyes lit up and tried to stop quivering. Blackwargreymon gazed at her with those beautiful eyes and turned away from her, beginning to walk again. Cyan smiled after him and then cried out, "it's been nice speaking to you!" He froze and looked back at her. He smiled under his helmet. "It ha." He began to say. As he looked at Cyan, he saw a shadow fall over her. His eyes widened as the unaware Cyan continued to grin.  
  
"MOVE!" He ordered, running towards her and pushing her down. Cyan yelped, landing in a strange, extremely painful position on her ankle. It twisted and snapped. Cyan's wide eyes filled with agonizing tears as the pain of her broken ankle shot up her leg.  
  
Blackwargreymon grabbed the pouncing Digimon and slammed him on the ground. It was a large brown dog with a spike collar around his neck. It roared and snarled at Blackwargreymon who had glowing white eyes. He flew up again, wanting to destroy the Digimon as fast as he could to comfort Cyan.  
  
"TERRA DESTROYER!" He cried, deleting the Digimon with ease. He landed and was he ran towards the sobbing Cyan, he was pulled back by a set of sharp yellow Dramon Destroyers. He growled angrily as he saw Wargreymon pin his arms behind his black back.  
  
"CYAN! Cyan are you okay?" Tenshi asked, putting her arm around her crying friend. "My ankle." Cyan whimpered, tears streaming down her face. Tenshi gave her a small kiss on the forehead for comfort and she nodded at Wargreymon.  
  
Her partner pulled at Blackwargreymons arms, making him roar in complete agony. "What are you doing?" Cyan asked, eyes widened. "He did too you!" "NO!" Cyan snapped, crying harder. Blackwargreymons arms were very almost broken but after hearing Cyan's outburst, Wargreymon dropped him.  
  
Blackwargreymon eyes were stinging as he breathed rapidly as he fell to the ground, the joint of his arm aching like hell! Wargreymon walked back to Tenshi, leaving Blackwargreymon helplessly on the floor. Wargreymon gently picked Cyan up and Tenshi took out her digivice. "Let's go home." A small grey television appeared infront of them and they were all sucked into the screen.  
  
Blackwargreymon stared at the bright flash and he narrowed his eyes, snarling deeply. How could Cyan do that to him? He had been nice to her! He saved her life! And she blamed it on him! His eyes shone deep black with his strong anger and he stormed off, gritting his fangs as he rose onto his feet with his arms. He flew into the sky, wanting revenge.  
  
There! Second part done! What do you think? It's a bit obvious that I like Blackwargreymons eyes, aye? Please read and review, no flames!  
  
~*Vez-Chan*~ Da Ultimate Good Charlotton 


	3. Attached

(I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for like 5496843-7-74 years but, I have now. Thanks for all my gorgeous reviews and enthusiasm for the story to be finished. I PROMISE i will finish it! Vez)

"Is she going to be okay?" Asked Wargreymon as Tenshi walked into her bedroom. "She'll be fine. She's just sprained her ankle really badly. She must of landed seriously badly." Tenshi sighed, putting her Digivice onto her desk and sat on her bed with a deep sigh. "If only she hadn't of gone after Blackwargreymon... Why was she so stupid!" She snapped, clenching her fists in frustration. "I don't understand her actions either, but, she must of had her reasons. I guess she just felt really attached to him..." Wargreymon said softly. Tenshi looked up at her partner, a concerned frown on her face. "Attached? How do you mean?" "I don't know. I guess she just the need to be with him..." He shrugged. "Or perhaps she just wanted to apologise, I don't know." He suggested. Tenshi looked down at her lap, her face still clenched into a deep frown. "I think its time we had a little word with Blackwargreymon..." Wargreymon frowned beneath his helmet but stood up a few moments after Tenshi had. She opened her laptop and sighed on quickly. She held out her Digivice and cried, "digiport open!"

The pair stood next to each other as they arrived in the digiworld a few moments later. "Where do we start looking?" Wargreymon asked, looking around at the caves and rocks around him. "Well... I dunno... Lets just walk... forward?" She suggested, putting her digivice in her pocket and walking forward, Wargreymon close by. "Blackwargreymon! Where are you! We've got some questions to ask you about Cyan!" Tenshi yelled. They called for around fifteen minutes, each second going deeper and deeper into what seemed like an endless corridor of rocks. "I think we should start looking some where else.." Wargreymon suggested. Tenshi didn't seem to be listening. "BLACKWARGREYMON! ANSWER MEE!" She bellowed, cupping her mouth with her hands and going to the top of her voice. "WHAT?" Bellowed a familiar voice. Tenshi shrieked as a seriously annoyed Blackwargreymon landed infront of her. "What do you want!" He roared, his eyes glowing white.

"Why didn't you answer me!" Tenshi argued, her fists clenched as she glared up at Blackwargreymon. He opened his voice to bellow back at her, but he stopped and didn't reply. "Well!" Tenshi persisted. She put her hands on her hips in frustration when he didn't reply again. "Thats not important now. Whats important is that we can talk to you, right Tenshi?" Asked Wargreymon, acting as the conscience of the two, stepping in between them and bringing them apart. "Well? What do you want?" Asked Blackwargreymon, breathing slowly, trying to calm down. "We want to know what happened between you and Cyan." Tenshi said, also calming down. "What do you mean? Is she okay?" He asked. "She's sprained her ankle badly. We want to know what happened between you two before we arrived."

Blackwargreymon frowned. "I was defending her! We were attacked and I pushed her out of the way! I ... must of pushed to hard. She just fell badly and you thought I'd snapped her leg or something! Well I didn't, okay!" "We're sorry for accusing you! But we need to understand why she came chasing after you." "Well I don't understand myself. She just came after me after our fight and started talking to me. I don't know why..." He sighed. Tenshi frowned. "We're obviously not getting anywhere. We need to speak to Cyan I guess. Come on Wargreymon, lets get going." Wargreymon nodded and Tenshi held out her digivice, forming a grey television. They were about to go back where Blackwargreymon quickly said, "please bring her back, where her leg is better?" Tenshi frowned in confusion but nodded slowly.

Back In The Real World...

"Hi, Cyan." Tenshi smiled, walking into her small section of the hospital ward. "Oh hi Tenshi! Nice to see you back again." "How's your leg?" "Yeah not to bad. I get to go home in a few hours when my mum picks me up. I've gotta just crutches for a few weeks though." "Oh, well as long as you're okay." "Yeah I'm fine." Cyan smiled. Tenshi looks distracted. "Is something wrong Tenshi? You wanna ask me something?" "Me and Wargreymon went to see Blackwargreymon today." Cyan sat up in bed. "Is he okay? Is he mad?" "He seemed to of calm down..." "Good. I feel awful." She said sadly. "Why did you need to speak to him?" She asked.

"Cyan, we need to know why you went back to see him. We don't understand, and he didn't seem to understand either." Tenshi said seriously. Cyan looked a little embarassed but did reply. "I just... felt that I had to. I don't know why, something made me want to aplogise to him. It was more than just caring for him as another living creature, it felt like I had to speak to again. I've been feeling really attached to him ever since I saw him." Tenshi gasped. "Oh my god, you're not in love with him, are you?" Cyan raised an eyebrow. "In love? No its not love. I don't feel attracted to him, its kind of a very powerful frienship. Like twins that have been seperated." Cyan hung her head in embarrassment. "Forget it, you probably wouldn't understand." She turned away, feeling very isolated from Tenshi.

Tenshi put her hand on Cyan's shoulder and she looked around to look at her again. "No, I finally do understand. Thats exactly how I feel with Wargreymon. He's like my second half. I definately understand how you feel, Cyan." Cyan felt relieved but then gasped. "Do you think, he could be my partner?" Tenshi gave Cyan a small smile. "Thats exactly what I think." Cyan's eyes widened and she sat in silence, thinking for a few moments. "But... I thought he hated humans. He'd never except me as his partner." "He can't go against something like this Cyan, its fate. He acts like he hates humans because, he doesn't experience the bond that humans and Digimon can gain. But, I think he's starting to realise." "I hope so."

"Visiting hours are almost over." Said a nurse, smiling at Tenshi and then moving on. Tenshi stood up and smiled at Cyan. "Ring me when you get home tonight." "I need to go to the digiworld, Tenshi. I need to talk to Blackwargreymon." Tenshi nodded. "Tomorrow. You can come around my house and we'll go then." Cyan nodded. "See you tomorrow."


End file.
